In known assemblies of a tire and a wheel rim, the tire includes substantially planar bead regions and the wheel rim includes bead seats or ledge portions. In an assembled and inflated condition, the bead regions of the tire hold the tire against the bead seats or ledge portions of the wheel rim. Additionally, friction force between the wheel rim bead seats and the tire bead regions assists in holding the tire and wheel rim assembly together.